In the automotive field, thermoelectric devices have already been proposed that use elements, called thermoelectric elements, allowing an electric current to be generated when a temperature gradient is present between two of their opposite faces, called active faces, according to the phenomenon known as the Seebeck effect. These devices comprise a first circuit, intended for the circulation of the exhaust gases of an engine, and a second circuit, intended for the circulation of a coolant of a cooling circuit. The thermoelectric elements are disposed between the first and the second circuit so as to undergo a temperature gradient originating from the difference in temperature between the hot exhaust gases and the cold cooling fluid.
The electric modules comprise electric tracks disposed on the active faces of the thermoelectric elements in order to transmit the electricity from an active face of a thermoelectric element to an active face of another thermoelectric element. The provision of these electric tracks on all of the active faces of the thermoelectric elements is known. This has the disadvantage of forming heat buffers between the thermoelectric elements and the hot and cold heat sources.